A caputred moment
by Lilone
Summary: Heero finds a picture that unlocks his past (and more)


I'm not sure when this takes place in the show. I never know when to place things. Anywho! I have really bad spelling I'm sorry. Egh anything else...no ,please try to enjoy my work and keep in mind it's my first in a very long time!  
  
Heero had been acting strange for a long time. Duo followed him everywhere he went to in this restless state. It was the best thing to do when he acted odd. All thing came to a stop when Heero went to a small town. Right away he started to go into one of the houses.  
"Heero! What are you doing? You can't just walk into someone's house!" He didn't think Heero would turn or stop. It wouldn't be like him. He did think that he would at lest let him follow him.   
"No one home." He said tenseing up at Duo's closeness.  
"So your going in there." Duo stated getting closer.  
"Yes."  
"Can I come in with ya?"  
As he caught up with Heero, he turned and took aim. " No." Was all he said before he fired. The bullet kissed Duo's cheek. It burned like nothing he had before. Why would Heero shoot at him? What did he want in that stupid house? As Trowa walked up Duo thought tried to think of something to tell him.  
"I hate that guy!" Was the best the god of death's mind could come up with.  
"What was he doing?" Trowa asked in his monotone voice.  
"Being a asshole!" Trowa looked at him blankly. Warm crimson trickled like tears down his cheek.   
"He shot you?" Trowa asked. His voice held surpise. It was the first time Duo had heard emotiom in his voice.  
"Will you go after him or something?" Duo begged  
"Why?"   
"Cause I asked you!" Duo wasn't sure why he had befriend the Two most annoying pilots around. Surpiseingly Trowa did go. Duo laughed at his power.   
Trowa ran up to Heero without a word. The Two pilots walked into the abandoned house silently. Heero didn't seem to mind having Trowa next to him, he never did. The two had always had a hidden bond that they showed to no one. This was because they either never notice or didn't care.  
They walk rymthmicly into room after room of the old house. They walked and walked until they ended up in an old bedroom.   
Nothing but a bed, dresser and stand-up lamp filled the room. It was so dusty the room seemed brown. The evening light gave the room and even more eerie glow. The walls had once been painted blue. Heero could tell because that was the color of the paint chips that adorned the floor.  
He looked at Trowa. A long quiet stare that told him to leave. Without a word he left. He look out a window to see Duo running up to the house. " Why do you care what he wants. Leave him alone, it's what he wants."  
Duo busted into the house the bug on a window sheld. He screamed out a mix of curses and pleas for Heero to tell him what he was doing. Anger wasn't the word for what he felt. There isn't a word. He had be dragged out to the middle of nowhere then shoot when they found what they were looking for. "Heero! You son of a bitch! I hate you! I'm telling Relena about these trip! She doesn't want you doing shit like this!" He anocuced at the top of the stairs. Trowa looked over and got his shoulder.  
"Leave him alone." Trowa said simply.  
"Whats he doing in there?"  
"Looking for something." A sudden rustling is heard and then a cry of surprise then nothing. "I think he got it."   
Heero sat on the bed. He felt weak as tears filled his eyes. He wasn't sure what they were. It had been so long since he cried. But he couldn't help it. The sight the he held in his brought him so much and pain and joy at the same time. He couldn't take it.  
The short muffed cry carried out to the other boys. Duo looked at Trowa for advise. "Leave him alone."  
"You don't think this is odd?"  
"Yes. But he'll get mad if you go in there." Trowa was right. Duo found out the hard way. He walked right in with out a second thought.   
Heero looked up at him. His eyes held a strange glow to them. "Get out" A passionate warning.   
"Whats that?" Duo pointed to the piece of paper.  
"Nothing. Leave." Heero's voice was stronger then ever.  
"Can I see it?"   
"No. Leave."  
"Is that what you were looking for?"  
"Yes. Leave." Heero started for his gun.  
"You going to shot me again?!"  
"Yes, leave!" Heero cocked his gun and aimed.  
"Go ahead. I know you want to. You've always wanted too." Duo's face became grime. Thats when Trowa decided to check up on them. Heero threw the gun and paper down. Then he ran out of the room.  
"I told you to leave him alone."  
"What was he looking at?" Duo bend over to look at it.   
It was an old photo of a family. They were made up of a very young girl and a much, much older man. In her arms were two small boys. Both had brown hair and serious eyes.  
"I don't get it?" Duo wined handing it over to Trowa.   
"You don't?"  
"Should I?" Trowa walked calmly out of the room.  
"Why don't you people ever tell me whats going on!" Duo wined as he starred into the picture.  
Trowa watched Heero run. It wasn't his run. It was rushed and childish. One would think he was a normal 16 year old kid who was being chased by the cops, not a well-trained killing machine. This conformed his beliefs.  
He calmly walked down the stairs. He knew Heero wouldn't go far. He was right. Heero had sat on the ground not far from the house. "Was it what I thought."  
"Yes... but there was Two."  
"I saw." Trowa knew Heero's heart was aching. Such a picture would to that.  
"How many families did I destroy?" Trowa said nothing to Heero's wondering. Answering thoughts like that could drive a man insane. So, Trowa just sat down next to his friend and waited for Duo who would surely ruin the moment.  
"There's Two..."  
"Two what!" Duo changed up.  
" Of me" Heero stated emotionlessly. Duo's face twisted.  
"Two of you...Wait...the baby?" Trowa nodded. Duo couldn't believe it. Thats why he was so mad at him. He was finally able to see his parents and he marched in ruining it.  
"I'm sorry...but how do you know?"  
"I've seen those parents before. The man tried to take me away from Dr. J not long after I first started training." Heero never looked up. "Dr. J told me he was insane. I took his word for it until last year. I saw him again."  
Mystified Duo had to ask something " Did you say anything to him?"  
"He was shooting himself. I wanted to come here to see if it was possible he was my father. I guess not. I was an only child."  
"How do you know? The other might have died." Duo said sitting.  
"Maybe...I hate families." The boys sat in silence each one knowing who ever broke it, would ruin the day. Finally Duo gave up and walked away to his gundam. The other's followed. None knew what to make of what had happened.  
"Heero, where have you been?" Relena asked.  
"No where." She knew better to believe him. She watched him walk away. The picture fell from his hand. He didn't even try to get it. He knew Relena Would go for it.  
"Whats this?"  
"My family." Heero said with a smile.  
"Your family! Heero is this really your family?"   
"Yes." Heero smiled. He knew the picture could help him find out who he was. Problem was he didn't want to know. He was happy with the fact that he had no real past. Nothing could hold him down but he knew everyone else would want to find out.  
"We can find out what happened to your parents" Relena smiled.  
"You can."  
"You had a brother."  
"In the picture I do." He walked away at that. It was all that had to be said. Relena would do what she wanted to do with it. All he wanted to do is see if he was real. For so many years he didn't believe he had been born. He was sure that he had been made in some lab by Dr. J. Now he knew he had been born, he had a family, he had a brother and he had lost them all.  
Relena Knew what she had to do. She had to know what had happened to him and who the other boy was. That night she took the picture to Dr. J.  
"Of couse I've seen it before. Heero's father gave a copy to me before he died." Dr. J explained.  
"So do you know what happened to his family?" Relena asked.  
" Yes."   
"Care to tell?" She was becomeing more and more angry as facts were not being given.  
"Does Heero want to know?"  
"God! No! But I want to. Will you just tell me!"  
"I promised his father I would only tell him." Dr. J said as he walked away.  
"Come on. Will you at lest tell me who the other boy is!"  
"Other boy?" He turned around and look at the picture for the first time. "There's Two. In mine it's only Heero."  
"Now will you help me."  
"Fine. All I have to do is check out a hunch that I always had." Dr. J took the picture in the back and loaded all his files.  
Heero had talked to no one since he had talked to Relena. It had been a week. Duo decided to check up on him. Relena had been making no effort to do so. She left him that night and never told anyone where she had gone.  
"Heero!" Duo knew the door would be open, it always was. "Heero! Where are ya!"  
"Duo?" The voice was much weaker then he wanted to hear.  
"Oh god damn it!" Duo ran to his friend. Heero hadn't eaten since Relena had left. Plus he had been cutting himself often. He look like a wreck. "Whats wrong with you..."  
"I had it all...I was born....I was born Duo but I'm dead. I died years ago."  
"Don't worry about." Duo comforted. " and don't lose it."  
"My parents are dead. I lost my brother, my girlfriend left me and I have no soul."  
"If you didn't have a soul you wouldn't miss Relena..."Duo was pround of himself and his good comeback.  
"I want to know who I could have been." Duo smiled. This is what he had always wished for. Everyone had. The day Heero wanted to find out who he was.  
While all this was going on Dr. J found out his hunch was true. All he needed was for all the boys to be in one room.  
He called a meeting. All the boys showed. Heero fatten up and Duo found some makeup to hid the cuts.  
"So Heero. You want to know who you are." Dr. J smiled. The boys didn't look like trained killers. They were little boys eger to find out the truth. Heero nodded. "Fine. Trowa come here." The boy did as told. "Trowa the boy with no past. I want you to look deep into Heero's eyes."  
"Whats going on?" He asked with no emotion at all.  
"I want you to look deepy into your brother's eyes." It took the boys some time to connect what he said. "Don't tell me you never saw it."  
"What happened?" Heero asked.  
"When your mother was shot your father didn't know what to do with either of you. Trowa, he left you with your grandmother. Sadly she died when you were about 3 months old. Heero, your father sold you."  
"...Sold me?"  
"Yes...He sold you to a loney hitman. He thought raising a son would be good for him. It wasn't." the boys look at each other. Two brothers lost only to be brought back to each other by a man they had learned to hate.  
  
Note: OK it's weak. I haven't written anything for like a year. Please send reviews. If ya think I did something really dumb let me know. just try to be nice about it. I have bad spelling PLEASE don't remind me I always have. OK this has gotten long so thanks 4 reading it. 


End file.
